


Over Before it Began

by pandaxlover



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Brickercup, Butchercup, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandaxlover/pseuds/pandaxlover
Summary: Buttercup and Brick's clandestine encounters are leaving her with a lot of questions about what they mean, as well as conflicts with her feelings towards Butch and Brick





	1. Lips, Lies, Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a newbie here at AOOO, I've been writing fics since I was in middle school. However, English is not my first language, so if something doesn't make sense, bear with me. I'm open to comments and suggestions. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Buttercup was pushed violently into the cement wall of the well known abandoned building, almost leaving her out of breath, but that was nothing compared to the events that unfolded seconds after. Eager hands slid under her shirt and around her waist pulling her close and hungrily devouring her lips in a passionate kiss. Buttercup would be lying if she were to say she didn't enjoy their clandestine encounters. They had been going on for almost a month now and were showing no sign of stopping, especially if the culprits kept coming back to each other.

'How did I let it come this far?' Buttercup was lost in her thought she had no idea that her shirt was now thrown carelessly on the floor and her neck was now on the receiving end of his wet kisses. This caused her moans to escape her throat, she could feel him smirking against her neck. Just as she felt his hands slid up to try to unhook her bra she pulled away.

"Wa.. wait... we can't..." she managed to breath out

Crimson eyes, filled with lust, stared back at her emerald ones. Almost a month of these encounters and they had never led to them having sex. Just steamy make out sessions between the two, today had been the first time he had dared to take things further and she had backed down. "Why?" He managed to ask her, his tone a little distraught

Buttercup bent down to pick up her shirt, she shook her head "You know why, Brick" she said as she tried to slid her shirt back on, only for Brick to grab her by the arms before she could.

"That's not enough" he told her as he once more captured her lips in a heated kissed filled with lust. He managed to snatch her shirt out of her hands and throw it back to the floor. He looked at her once more "I know you want this as much as I do Buttercup..." he slowly crept his hands up her arms towards her shoulders, pulling down her bra straps slowly as he left trail of kisses on her neck going down to her shoulder, sending shivers up her spine.

Buttercup sighed, he was right, she did want this, but that didn't mean it was the right thing to do, but it sure as hell felt right "Brick, I..." He brought his index finger to her mouth to shush her, caressing her lips in the process.

"Don't say it" he pulled away from her, he knew exactly what she was going to say, he didn't want to hear it.

"I have to, if I don't, we might just go through with this" she told him pointing to both. She closed the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down to her "I..." she rested her forehead against his and sighed "We can't do this to him..." she whispered

Brick closed his eyes as soon as those words left her lips "That's bullshit, Buttercup and you know it!" He blurted out "If you're feeling so guilty about this why did you kiss me back that day? Why did you meet me afterwards!?" He asked harshly

Buttercup stared at Brick in disbelief, she let go of him and picked up her shirt once more, this time actually succeeding on putting it back on "I can't believe you're throwing that in my face, Brick! You know it took two people for us to be in this fucked up situation" she shouted

Brick let out the breath he didn't know he was holding, she was right "Buttercup... I'm..."

"Shut it, Red!" She angrily cut him off "This... whatever the hell this is, it's over!" She yelled at him, taking off into the night sky leaving a dumb struck, lustful and angry Brick behind.

All he could do was let out a wry laugh as he smirked "Oh no Buttercup, you don't get to decide when this is over... who's to say it should end at all" he said to himself. No, he was going to have her crawling back into his arms, begging him to fuck her blind "You can bet on that."

Buttercup landed in the park where it all had started, she could feel her eyes welling up but she refused to let her tears fall. She took a deep breath and sat on a nearby bench. 'This is the place that changed everything forever' she thought. She closed her eyes, her mind drifting back to that day, when Brick, for some reason not yet discussed, kissed her, and she had done nothing to stop the kiss.

_Buttercup was getting ready to get up from the tree she was currently at, eyes closed, trying to gather her thoughts on her situation with Butch, when she felt someone sitting down next to her. She opened her eyes and turned to her side to be met up with crimson eyes staring at her intently. "Brick?" she had simply asked, that was all she had to say for Brick to quickly steal a kiss from her lips._

She was sure that he had done it only because of pent up energy, he was trying to find an outlet on her, and she had been stupid enough to go along with it.

_Buttercup was too stunned to say anything when he pulled away, all she could do was stare at him in awe. Why had he done this? What is this supposed to mean? She wanted to kill him for pulling a stunt like this, but she just couldn't make any movements or utter a word, she was in shock. Brick, of course, used this to his advantage and pulled her back to him in a more heated, passionate kiss. All Buttercup did, surprisingly, was close her eyes and kiss him back. Brick grabbed her arms and threw them around his neck, bringing them closer._

_This caused Buttercup to finally react and quickly pulled away from him, she was now on edge "Wait... what are you doing?"_

_Brick only smirked at her, he got up "Meet me later tonight... old abandoned place outside the city" he simply said_

_She got up not breaking eye contact with him "Don't count on it Brick" she said and quickly left to find the others_

Buttercup sighed, that day, she had tried to make sense of her situation with Butch, it was hard enough as it is and Brick had to go and ruin everything. She regretted ever going along with it, she should have never met up with him that night. Look at where her impulsiveness had led her to. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took off in the sky. When Buttercup landed in front of her house she was a bit surprised to see him waiting for her "What are you doing here?" She asked him, making him look up from his phone screen.

He showed her his phone "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling and texting you for the past hour and no reply"

Buttercup sighed "I forgot my phone" she simply told him, avoiding eye contact with him hoping he wouldn't press on the issue of where she was... 'Oh, I was about to fuck your brother' she thought sarcastically

Butch rolled his eyes at her getting closer to her to kiss her lips, only for Buttercup to nervously turn her head so the kiss landed on her cheek instead. No way in hell was she going to kiss him when just a few minutes ago she was kissing his brother, Brick. Butch looked confused "What's the matter?" He asked her

Buttercup shook her head "I'm just tired" she sighed, she couldn't help but think of Brick. How was it that her feelings changed so much in less than a month? She hated herself for feeling something for Brick when she was sure he was just using her to release his pent up frustrations on her. 'It shouldn't really matter...' she thought. It was over. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts "Do you want to come in?" She asked Butch as she walked over to the front door to open it

"It's late, I should get going" he said rejecting her offer "Plus, I'm sure Mojo will lock me out if I stay out past curfew, I'll see you at school tomorrow" he told her as he pulled her in for a hug

Buttercup couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart. Butch was far from perfect, but she truly cared for him. They weren't a couple yet, Buttercup had told him they needed to take things slow. Why she had given him any hopes is beyond her. Sure he was attractive, but Buttercup just couldn't seem to feel anything more than attraction towards him. If only she could feel with Butch what she felt with Brick... her eyes opened wide as she saw the culprit land in front of her, Butch's back to him.

"Aww, I'm sure Mojo won't lock you out if you stay a while, little brother" he blurted out causing Butch to turn back in surprise

"Brick? What are you doing here?"

Brick could feel his jealousy when he noticed Butch still had his hands around Buttercup's waist. Sure, he knew Buttercup though he was just using her, and if he was being honest, he was at first, only because he knew his counterpart would not have played along his game. For some reason, something changed, he would be antsy when it was time to meet Buttercup at their usual place, he would always be there first, anxiously waiting for her. Now, he was sure he felt more than attraction towards the raven haired girl, it was certainly not love, but he was not indifferent towards her anymore. He tried to hide his anger when Buttercup got a hold of Butch's arm and invited him in "Are you up for a round of video games? You can crash here, we'll tell the professor and you can stay in the guest room"

Butch smirked, Brick long forgotten "That sounds like a plan!" he said excitedly

'OK Buttercup, two can play at that game' were Brick's thoughts as he walked past them "I'll take you up on that offer as well BC, we can both stay the night... wonder if Blossom is still up" he said, shooting Buttercup a cocky smile

Buttercup glared at him, she could not believe his cockiness, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of playing his game, so she did not respond to him choosing to simply ignore him for her own sanity.

They were greeted by none other than Blossom herself. She was sitting in the living room reading a book. When she heard the front door open she looked up and smiled at her sister "You made it home before curfew! I'm so proud of you, little sister" she mocked

Buttercup just rolled her eyes "Don't get used to it Bloss" she grabbed Butch by his hoodie's sleeve "Come on, we can go hang out in my room" she guided him upstairs trying to get away from Blossom's nagging and Brick's furious glares

"Door open Buttercup, you know the rules" Blossom called out

"Yeah, yeah, I know" she called back to her

Blossom just sighed trying to get back to her book when Brick flopped next to her. Irritated a little bit she looked at him "May I help you?"

"I'm bored, can we watch a movie?" he requested

Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose "Brick, I am trying to finish this book by tonight"

Brick rolled his eyes at her, a habit he had gotten from Buttercup "You're no fun"

Blossom watched him intently, trying to figure him out, she knew he had been spending more time with her green sister, which is probably the reason he was picking up on her habits. Ever since that day they were all hanging out in the park, both Buttercup and him disappeared for a good couple of minutes. When Buttercup had come back, she was flustered and did not say a word. Brick appeared five minutes after her sister, a smirk on his face. Blossom was no fool, she was very observant, she was sure something more was going on between them. She set her bookmark and closed her book, setting it down on the side table and got up, motioning for Brick to follow her "We need to have a serious talk, Brick"


	2. Who's the Greater Sin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything :(

Blossom led Brick out to the backyard. She needed to get to the bottom of his situation with her green sister. She did not like it one bit, someone was going to end up getting hurt. He was playing with fire and she could not believe Buttercup was playing along. She knew her sister truly cared for Butch, and she knew Buttercup had given Butch hope of getting romantically involved with him. Blossom now wondered if this is what had caused Brick to seek out Buttercup, before it actually happened. She quietly closed the door and turned to him "Mind explaining to me what's going on between you and Buttercup?"

'Damn! Straight to the point' he thought. Brick crossed his arms across his chest, putting on an innocent look "I don't know what brought that question up, Blossom, Buttercup is just a friend I hang out with from time to time."

Blossom frowned, he was actually beating around the bush "Hang out? To do what?"

Brick smirked "Talk about mutual interests, that's what most people do when they spend time together"

Blossom sighed "Look Brick, I love my sister, I do not want anyone or anything to cause her miserableness, you may not care about your brother..."

Brick grabbed her by her collar roughly, obviously triggered by her words "Look pinkie, you have no right to talk about my relationship with my brother! You don't fucking know me! It is not your fucking place to be meddling in my life, I sure as hell don't have to explain myself to you"

Blossom pushed him back roughly "I have every right when it involves someone I love! Buttercup is my sister, and if whatever game you are playing affects her, then it is my fucking business" she was furious now "I would've thought that you would think the same concerning your brother, Butch"

Brick was getting exasperated, every word that left Blossom's mouth was like a punch to the gut. He did care about his brother, he would do anything for Butch or Boomer, hell, he would give his own life for any of them if it ever came to that. But things with Buttercup were just complicated, this is the first time he actually cared for someone, other than his brothers, and he really thought that it could become more than affection. Knowing that Butch was courting her upset him. He was actually jealous of his own brother, but he just could not bring himself to confront Butch about his feelings for the raven haired girl, he did not want to harm their brotherly relationship. He knew Butch, he was a spitfire when someone irritated him, just like Buttercup.

He would have loved to made some snide remark but just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Just watch it Brick, if anything happens to Buttercup because of you, you will not only have me to deal with, but Bubbles as well, trust me, she may be sweet and friendly, but mess with any of her sisters, you will wish you were never created" and with that she walked inside.

Brick took a deep breath, trying hard to calm down, he did not want to make a scene that would get the attention of Buttercup or Butch, speaking of Butch, Buttercup had dragged him upstairs to her room. He slowly opened the door, hoping Blossom had retreated into her room. He looked around the living room and when he saw no one there, he slowly made his way upstairs to look for them.

Butch was trying his hardest to concentrate on the game but sitting next to Buttercup made it impossible. He side glanced at her, to him, she was the most beautiful girl to ever exist. Her personality and the way she won't take shit from anyone is what caught his attention. She was frowning due to concentrating too hard and was biting her lower lip. He had been obediently following her request at taking things between them slow, but truth be told he was getting impatient. He had kissed her twice since he had talked to her about his growing feelings for her, but a quick peck on the lips was all she had really allowed him, making Butch feel hopeless about their relationship. Will he forever be left in the friend zone? 'To hell with it' Butch threw the controller to the side, startling Buttercup, causing her to look at him, only to be greeted by Butch's lips on her. His hands on either side of her neck to stop her from breaking away.

Buttercup took her precious time to react to his kiss, but react, she did. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him closer. Was it wrong? Maybe? no? yes?. Did she enjoy it? Very much so. This was the first time she had ever kissed Butch this hungrily. She intertwined her fingers in his short hair, pulling it softly, earning a groan to escape his throat. She was in a really fucked up situation, she knew that much, is it really possible for her to start feeling something else for her green counterpart? Maybe a part of her kept pushing him away because of what she had been doing with Brick behind his back.

Buttercup stopped the kiss as soon as she remembered Brick "Butch, wait. We need to..."

"Take it slow?" he interrupted "Buttercup, you can't expect me to do that, not after this. I know I am not indifferent to you. The way you just kissed me says that much" he grabbed her hand, caressing the back with this thumb, sending shivers up her spine.

Buttercup was speechless, he was right. That kiss had meant more to her than she had hoped, she was just setting herself up for failure. "Butch, my life is just too complicated right now, I don't want to hurt you, I sure as hell don't want to lose you as a friend!"

Butch moved closer to her, cupping her face "Is that the reason you're not letting me in?"

'If only it were that simple' she thought "Yes" she lied

"BC," he sighed "I get where you're coming from, but, all I know is that I really, REALLY, like you. I love spending time with you, goofing around, riling Blossom up, making fun of people at school, the list goes on"

Buttercup couldn't help but smile at him " I enjoy spending time with you too, it's just..." Butch stopped her "Just shut up for a second and come here" he said as he opened his arms to her, inviting her in for a hug. Buttercup hesitated which made Butch roll his eyes at her "Buttercup, don't put much thought into it"

In a matter of seconds, Buttercup threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss to which Butch gladly responded to. This felt right, and much less complicated than with Brick, Butch actually felt something for her as opposed to him. Buttercup wrapped her legs around his waist causing Butch to wrap his arms around her waist. But Buttercup craved more, she brought her hands under his hoodie, she needed to feel his skin, Butch pulled away to look at her emerald orbs "What are you doing?"

Buttercup shrugged "You told me to not overthink it"

Butch smirked at her "So you won't hold it against me if I do this?" he asked her as he slid his hand under her shirt, caressing her navel, causing Buttercup to shudder and shake her head. Butch was in pure bliss, he could not believe this was actually happening. Buttercup, content with his caresses, pulled him closer to her "Don't overthink it" she breathed out in his ear before kissing him yet again. Butch took this as an invitation to slid his other hand and caress her bare waist, daring to go higher on her back, her shirt slipping up in the process.

Just as he was about to unhook her bra Brick stopped by her door frame, eyes wide in horror at the site "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he shouted causing Buttercup to push Butch away, adjusting her shirt, face flustered, she turned to look at Butch who had a huge smirk on his face. "What do you think we were doing?"

Buttercup shook her head, afraid of what might happen if he goaded Brick "Butch, don't..."

Brick was furious, he did not like sharing, Buttercup was his girl, and he was going to make damn sure it stayed that way. Butch needed to back the fuck off. He reached for his collar, only for Buttercup to get in front of him before he succeeded. Her eyes pleading him to not to do anything drastic. "Get out of the way Buttercup"

"Brick, stop! Don't do anything you might regret later" Brick shoved her to the side "I said move"

His action caused Butch to quickly get up "What the fuck is your problem, Brick, this has nothing to do with you! Back the fuck up before I..."

Brick cut him off "Before you what Butch? I'd like to see you try."

Buttercup didn't know what to do, this whole situation was causing her to feel faint "I don't feel good guys" she managed to breathe out causing both Brick and Butch to look her way. She was grabbing her throat "I can't breathe" Butch was the first one to rush to her side "Buttercup, what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly as he led her to her bed for her to sit. Brick following them, he knelt down in front of her, attitude drastically changed "You're having an anxiety attack, Buttercup" he took her hand in his "Just relax, it's OK, nothing's happening"

Buttercup could feel her heart rate normalizing, by now Blossom who had heard all the ruckus and was now standing in the door way "What's going on?" she asked "Buttercup? Are you OK?"

Buttercup just nodded, pulling her hand away from Brick "I'm OK Blossom, I just got a little competitive over the game" she lied, knowing neither Brick or Butch would say otherwise but for different reasons

Blossom sighed, she knew better but decided to talk to Buttercup tomorrow "It's late, I think we should all just go rest now"

Butch turned to Buttercup "I think it's best if we just go home, babe. Try to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow, we have a lot to talk about" he quickly pecked her lips

Brick balled up his fists, trying as hard as he could to not tear his brother's head off "Let's go Butch" he pulled him arm too roughly "Lay off Brick, don't fucking touch me" Brick just frowned and made his way downstairs, Butch following not too close.

Blossom turned to her sister "Buttercup, we need to have a talk..." she saw her roll her eyes at her "...not right now, you just need to be able to confide in me, I'm your sister and I love you. I want to be able to help you, that's what sisters are for"

Buttercup could feel a knot in her throat, she was right, she needed someone to talk to about this hell hole she had buried herself into, but she was too proud to do so, she knew Blossom would nag at her and she honestly wasn't used to anyone telling her what to do. "Blossom, I appreciate it, but I need time to sort this out on my own"

Blossom walked to the door "Just know that I'm willing to hear you out... It doesn't have to be me, I'm sure Bubbles would love to hear you out as well" before Buttercup could respond, she closed the door

"Brick, wait!" Butch ran to catch up to him "What the hell was that back there? Did you not get laid today?"

'If only you knew Butch' "You need to think before you act, Butch. I caught you in a pretty compromising position with Buttercup" he spat, he was trying so hard not to turn and punch him

Butch stopped "Brick, I have been waiting far too long for Buttercup to sort out her feelings for me, today was a huge step for me, of course I'm not going to think before acting"

Brick wanted so bad to grab him by the collar and warn him to stay away from Buttercup, she was his. So he was going to have to do something about it before Butch could get the upper hand. "Whatever, Butch, just try to keep your dick in your pants next time you're with her or else..." he stopped before he could finish

"Or else what Brick?" Butch walked around to face him "Is there something else going on you're not telling me? Why this sudden interest in my relationship with Buttercup?" he asked

Brick did not respond, he didn't say anything, he was afraid if he said something he might regret it later, he just took to the sky leaving Butch behind. Butch was dumbfounded, what the hell is happening, why is Brick suddenly so interested in Buttercup? "It couldn't be..." He laughed it off "There's no way, what are you on, Butch?" he asked himself. He had a wild thought that maybe Brick had something going on for Buttercup, but discarded it as far fetched.


	3. Lips That Need No Introduction

 

It was late in the afternoon, Buttercup was getting ready to go meet Brick at their usual place, she needed to set things straight with him because clearly he was not understanding that everything between them was over. She had already made up her mind, she was going to be with Butch, the kisses they shared yesterday opened her heart to him, she felt warm and safe, feelings that she did not have with Brick. With him, everything was rushed, dangerous, and always worried about being caught even though they made damn sure it would never happen. She needed to end things with Brick for good and she was also determined to let him know that she was going to be telling Butch everything. She did not want to be in a possible relationship filled with lies.

She was worried, though, about Butch's reaction. Maybe after learning the truth, he would send her to hell along with his brother, but she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him anymore. She needed him to know before anything else happened between them. She had mishandled everything with Butch yesterday, if Brick hadn't caught them, who knows how far she would've taken things with Butch. It wouldn't have been a mistake, but it would've not been right either.

Buttercup sighed as she rubbed her temples, she had a slight headache coming just thinking about the possibilities after she dropped the bomb on him. She obviously did not want Brick and Butch to be alienated, they were brothers. They've known each other their entire life, she was just the antagonist. She walked to her closet to get her hoodie and scarf, for some reason, she was covering herself more than usual even though it was only slightly cool outside. It was making her nervous to go meet Brick, for some unknown reason, she did not want to be alone with him, but who could she bring? She did not want to drag her sisters into this chaos she had created, even though Blossom had insisted for her to rely on them for anything.

She floated slowly down the stair to the front door, making sure no one heard her, last thing she wanted was to alert the professor. Her sisters were probably out, Blossom in the library, and Bubbles out with Boomer. She really envied her, she had a perfect relationship with the Rowdyruff, not in the least complicated. She slowly closed the door behind her and took off walking towards the abandoned place outside of the city, not really in a rush to fly there.

Brick was getting frustrated, he was sitting a top of the building where he usually meets Buttercup, she was late, extremely late. He was fearful that she wasn't going to show up. She had told him the previous night that things between them were over, but he chose to discard that, he did not know if he could function if he did not see her tonight. He needed her, she was like a drug to him, he needed to feel her skin, breathe in her intoxicating scent, to kiss her.

He hadn't realized exactly when he started feeling something for Buttercup. He is still somewhat in denial, it wasn't possible, Buttercup and him were completely opposites. He was calm, she was the storm. In all honesty, that's what he liked about her. Her personality, she was determined, strong willed, she did not care what others thought of her.

Brick was lost in thought he did not notice when Buttercup had landed in front of him. He looked at her strangely, she was covered from head to toe and it wasn't even cold. She still looked flawless, her long hair sticking out to the side of her hoodie, her hands taking of her sunglasses she didn't even need because the sun had already set.

They both stood there in comfortable silence, crimson eyes staring into her emerald ones. He chose to break the silence "I was beginning to think you weren't gonna show up"

Buttercup put her sunglasses in her pocket and took off her hoodie to get a better view at him, he looked perfect... 'Focus' "I wasn't" she admitted "But we need to set a few things straight, Brick"

Brick tried reaching for her hands, only for Buttercup to take a step back hesitantly. At this action, Brick grew uneasy, no, he was not going to give her up that easy.

"I wasn't lying yesterday when I told you this was over. We can't keep doing this, Brick."

Brick grabbed her by her shoulders "No Buttercup, it's not! I am not going to give you up just so you can run to Butch, that is not happening!"

Buttercup managed to get out of his strong hold "Things between us will never work Brick. What we are doing has nothing to do with affection. It's only our stress reliever"

Brick cupped her face "Is that really what you think this is? Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

Buttercup held her gaze to him but couldn't bring herself to tell him a lie, she did feel something for him "Brick..."

Brick brought her closer to him, his breath tickling her nose "Tell me and I will leave you alone" he whispered as he caressed her lips with his thumb. Those perfect plump lips of hers, Buttercup, unconsciously, closed her eyes and parted her lips due to his touch. Where the hell had her determination to end things with him had gone.

Before she realized, Brick's lips were on hers, in the softest kiss neither of them knew they could share. It wasn't rushed or passionate like their many past shared kisses. It was such a gentle kiss that stirred both their emotions, bringing them up to surface. Brick pulled away and rested their foreheads together, never breaking his gaze from hers

"Buttercup, I am going to be honest with you, for the first time since all this started". Buttercup wanted to stop him, she did not want to hear him, she was afraid of whatever words left his mouth might cause her to feel. However, she wanted to hear it, she wanted to know what he had to say.

He guided her to sit on the floor, he followed and sat across from her "When this started, it _was_ just a game, a stress reliever as you just called it. I chose you because I knew Blossom would not have gone along with it. I chose you despite the fact that Butch had told me he liked you. And I know that makes me sound like an asshole, but I needed it, I needed this release, otherwise I knew I would explode."

Buttercup couldn't believe it, she knew it since the beginning, she knew he was just toying with her and she still managed to fall for him, to feel something for him. So she was just a game for him, frustration fell on her features, Brick noticed so he quickly continued "However, being with you this past month has made me realize...". He paused, he wanted to say this right

Buttercup knew what was coming "No Brick, don't..."

He stopped her "I have to get it out of my chest Buttercup. You have to know, you have to hear it, you are not indifferent to me, even though I did not have any feelings for you when this started, I didn't realize when, but I do now, Buttercup" he reached for her hands,

"No Brick..." If he said it, it would complicate her life even more than it was

"I like you Buttercup, I don't want to loose you, even if I have to go against my own brother." He took off her scarf and tossed it to the floor, exposing her soft, long neck. He caressed it, wanting to feel her skin, sending shivers up her spine

"I am not letting you go, I like you, your personality, your voice. I need you, I need to feel your skin". He moved his hand to caress her lips once more "your lips" he pulled her into an embrace breathing her in "I need your intoxicating scent, you can't end things between us. I would go mad, I need you to function"

Buttercup couldn't believe it, she meant something to him, it wasn't just a game anymore, she pulled apart from him to look him straight in the eyes "Brick, you just made my life a million times more difficult " she whispered "I do feel something for you too"

Brick couldn't delay it any longer, he pulled her close and planted a kiss on her forehead before devouring her lips. For the second time that day, he did not rush it, it was a tender kiss, he took things slow, savoring her.

Buttercup was enjoying this mellow side of him, the way he was kissing her made her weak at the knees. She never knew Brick could be so gentle, to make her feel so fragile. She was screwed, she felt something for both Rowdyruffs.

Brick placed soft kisses along her neck as he interlaced their hands. For the first time, he did not try to undress her. He was perfectly happy to take things slow and enjoy this moment.

Buttercup reluctantly, pulled away "Brick, I need to confess something to you". Brick held his breath, he knew what she wanted to say

"I... I don't know how you'll react to this..." Buttercup lingered, not sure how to tell him, even though she was sure he knew what she wanted to say

"You're not the only one I feel something for"

Brick closed his eyes, recalling the events that unfolded yesterday at her house. Images burned into his eyes, his brother and her... he tried to control his anger

"I need to tell him how I feel, too... We need to tell him about us" she finished

"You know what will happen when he finds out, don't you?"

Buttercup sighed, yes, she was well aware of the pandemonium she would unleash once all of this was out in the open. The loud ringtone from Buttercup's cell phone startled them both, she fished around her back pocket, she felt the air leave her lungs when she saw it was Butch calling.

Brick looked over her shoulder "Answer him" he simply said "The sooner this is over, the better" he took a few steps away from her

Buttercup accepted the call and slowly brought the phone up to her ear "Butch?"

"Buttercup, where are you? I'm at your house and Blossom has no idea where you are."

"Butch, we need to talk, can you meet me at the park?" she blurted our before she could react

"Right now?"

Buttercup nodded, realizing he couldn't see her she replied "Yes, it's important"

"All right, I'll see you in 10 minutes?"

"Ok" she whispered as she hung up the phone. She turned to face Brick "I'm telling him" she simply said

Brick braced himself, he knew Butch would come after him, but he was ready. "Do you want me to go with you?" he offered

Buttercup debated for a moment before shaking her head no "I think it's best if I do this on my own, just know that maybe..." she trailed off

Brick closed the gap between them by placing a soft peck on her lips "I know, I'll be ready" and before Buttercup could blink, he was gone

Butch was sitting on a bench at the park. It was almost 11 pm so it was completely empty. Butch wondered why Buttercup had told him to meet her there so late, it was almost curfew.

"Hey" he turned to see her standing near a tree "Buttercup." He walked over to her, he pulled her in for a hug "I missed you" he breathed out

Buttercup tried her best to not let it get to her "You just saw me yesterday"

"I know" he smiled at her, a smile that made her feel warm and loved, those eyes of him reflecting tenderness towards her, she wanted to pull him in for a kiss, but resisted the urge

Buttercup put on a serious face "I need to tell you something that can't be put off any longer" Buttercup moved the bangs out of his gorgeous forest green eyes. "Butch..." she just didn't know how to start

Butch knew that whatever she wanted to tell him was pretty crucial judging from the expression on her face and the difficulty she was having to come out with it, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly

Buttercup sighed "Butch, yesterday I realized that you mean more to me than I thought, which is why I need to tell you this" she took a deep breath "Yesterday, I realized that I feel something for you"

Butch couldn't help the goofy grin on his face despite the ambiance

"However," Buttercup could feel the tears welling "Butch... I've been seeing someone else"

Butch's grin was replaced by a confused and hurtful look. "Wha... who?" He choked out

"I've been seeing him for about a month now... I just need you to know before..."

Butch was agitated by now, he needed to know who this other guy was "Buttercup, who?"

Buttercup braced herself, this was it, she could no longer avoid the name that came out of her lips in a whisper, had it not been for their enhanced hearing, had gotten lost in the air "Brick"

Butch punched the tree, causing it to fall. He felt betrayed. Deceived by his own brother, by her. A month? This was after he had confessed to her his feelings, after Brick, that bastard, knew of his feelings towards her. How could they? "Do you have feelings for him?" he asked through gritted teeth

Buttercup, startled, took a step back. How was she supposed to answer him? She couldn't just tell him yes. How can she tell him she felt a connection with Brick that she didn't have with him. She could not tell him that, not without hurting him even more.

Butch pinned her to the wall, arms on either side of her head "Buttercup, it's a pretty simple yes or no question, there's no in between. Do you or do you not have feelings for him?" he whispered dangerously. What would he do if Buttercup said yes. His whole world would crumble, he would not only lose her but his brother as well, all because of a simple yes.

As if Buttercup could read his thoughts, she grabbed both of his arms "Butch, I don't want to be the reason for you and Brick to be on bad terms, you two are brothers. You're supposed to be fighting each other's battles along side not against"

Butch scoffed "You two should've thought of that before getting involved... did you even think of the consequences of your actions before whoring around with my brother?" his face violently swung to the side as soon as the words left his mouth, Buttercup had slapped him, hard. This caused Butch to grab her by the wrists painfully "You have no right to get indignant, Buttercup! Isn't that what you were doing?"

Buttercup snatched her arms away "We were not together, Butch, and you know that! Even thought, we weren't, I still felt like shit whenever I hung out with you after being with him..." Buttercup slowly started to realize it "And I still did nothing to end it... Butch I..."

Butch put his arm out in front of her "Save it Buttercup, it's too late, the damage has been done" he sighed and sat on the grass, covering his face with his hands. He was furious with her and his brother. He was even more furious with himself, he should hate Buttercup for going behind his back to fool around with Brick, he should hate her for lying to him, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, he loved her... Butch gasped when he realized it, he just didn't like her, he loved her, that's why it hurt too much. She had broken his heart without him realizing until now. He looked at Buttercup "I love you" he simply said "That's why it hurts" he admitted out loud to her.

Buttercup let the tears fall, she could not believe the words that left his mouth. Words that in a completely different situation, should've been the cause of their happiness. She had stolen his heart without knowing and had pummeled it on the floor. "No Butch, you can't, it's not fair" she said between sobs as she knelt down in front of him and took his hands in hers "I'm not worthy of your love"

Butch intertwined his fingers with hers, if only he could pretend that none of this was happening, if only just for this moment, he pulled her in for a hug and couldn't help but let a few tears fall "I can't pretend..." he breathed out, he pulled away from her, wiping the few tears he had let fall "I need to be alone"

Buttercup grabbed his hand "Butch, wait"

He snatched his hand away "No Buttercup, I can't look at you right now, I need some time to contemplate all of this" he took to the sky leaving a sobbing Buttercup behind. He wasn't going home to lock himself out of the world, no, he had a purpose in mind, a target, and that target was Brick Jojo.


End file.
